


The Swimming Lesson

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Matt Daehler, Come Eating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swimming Pools, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was looking forward to this all day.  True, it may not have been an offer that was made entirely of Jackson's free will, but he'd decided he was okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swimming Lesson

Matt smiled at himself in the mirror as he pulled on his swimming trunks. He'd been looking forward to the evening all day. Just a week ago he would have thought nothing like this would ever be possible, but here he was getting ready for something right out of a dream. If he could tell anyone about it, they'd probably first tell him to stop making up stories. And then if they got past that, after he'd told them about the other stuff that had made him wonder himself if he was going crazy, they'd likely suggest this wasn't real. They'd tell him that this was all just part of the control that he had. And if he tried to object by telling them he'd never actually made this part of any order, they'd reply with some comment about his subconscious desires becoming manifest or some other psychological theory that would make him roll his eyes. But as it turned out, he didn't have anyone he could tell, and therefore he had no one to try to tell him this was a bad idea. And he was glad for that fact.

He grabbed a towel off the shelf as he stepped out into the pool house. He stopped to admire the bare back he saw standing by the edge of the pool. It was strong, but not overly muscled. It was toned and smooth and he longed to run his hands from those shoulder blades to that waist. His heart rate started to pick up as his eyes fixed on the red swimming trunks that so perfectly showcased the ass that was underneath them. If it wasn't for the fact that he preferred to be a little subtle, he'd rush over and be on that as quick as he could. But there was no finesse in that, and even though he was fairly certain he'd picked up the hints correctly, that would not go over well at all if he'd been wrong.

"There you are," Jackson called out as he turned to face him. "I thought maybe you'd decided to leave. Took you long enough."

"I think someone's just a little impatient," Matt replied as he wandered over and dropped his towel on the chair next to where Jackson was standing. "I'm glad to see that you missed me."

"Hardly," Jackson grinned. "I was just going to be pissed off if I went to all this trouble and you backed out at the last minute for whatever reason."

"Why would I back out?" Matt sat on the edge of the pool and lowered his legs into the water. He expected to tense up, but when he looked at Jackson's smile, he could help feeling relaxed and reassured. "Oh, it's nice and warm."

"All sorts of reasons. Maybe you decided it was just too scary. Maybe you were nervous about me seeing you without a shirt on." Jackson's smile turned up at the edges as he sat next to Matt. "Maybe you were nervous about seeing me without a shirt on."

"Who hasn't seen you without a shirt on, really?" Matt asked.

"What's that they say? Oh, yeah: 'If you've got it, flaunt it." Jackson gave Matt a playful tap on the shoulder.

"Can't argue with you there," Matt said under his breath. "So, how do we do this?"

Jackson slipped off the edge and into the water. "Just hop on in."

Matt shook his head. He was more relaxed than he'd been near a pool than he could remember for a while, but that didn't mean he was ready to just jump in. Jackson reached up and grabbed his arm. Matt quickly pulled it away and slid back on the edge of the pool.

"Sorry," Jackson said. "I didn't mean-- I should have known better." He gave Matt an apologetic look. "Maybe I can just swim around for a while and when you're ready, you can let me know?"

Matt nodded. He didn't mind watching Jackson in the pool. He pulled his feet out of the water and brought his knees in to his chest. It was a more comfortable position for him and it helped him to hide the fact that he was starting to get an erection while he stared at Jackson's wet body gliding through the water. He would have been content to sit like that for hours under normal circumstances. But he couldn't shake what he'd expected was part of the promise later. 'I always get a little wet when I'm getting wet, if you know what I mean.' He ran the phrase through his mind again. It was an offhand comment Jackson had made after agreeing to give Matt a swimming lesson. In the context of his repeated assurances that his parents would be out of town and they would have the whole night to spend alone, just the two of them, Matt figured Jackson couldn't fault him if he somehow misinterpreted what he meant.

After taking a deep breath, Matt rose to his feet, taking a moment to glance down and ensure there were no outlines in the fabric of his shorts. "I think I'm ready," he called out.

Jackson stopped mid stride and turned to face him. He smiled brightly and then swam over to meet him at the edge of the pool. "This is a good point to get in. The water's shallow enough, you should be able to just stand. We can start here and then go deeper if you're comfortable."

Matt hoped he'd be hearing a similar phrase from Jackson later, but he shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. He sat back down on the ledge of the pool and slowly lowered himself into the water.

"See, it's not so bad," Jackson observed as he put an arm around Matt. "Maybe try lifting your feet up to get the sensation of being in deeper water? It's safe here because you can always just extend your legs and you're back on solid ground."

Matt looked over at him and closed his eyes. "I don't know. It's just--"

"Here," Jackson interrupted. He dropped his arm and moved around so he was facing Matt. He reached under the water and grabbed his hands, then backed up a few steps so their arms were stretched out a bit between them. "Now jump up and kick your legs just a bit, enough to keep yourself from touching back down to the floor."

Matt almost didn't hear Jackson's instructions. He was still getting over the fact that Jackson was holding his hand. Both of them, even. He wasn't sure if he could lift his legs as they were barely keeping him upright the way it was. He kept his eyes closed for a moment while he collected himself and then looked up at Jackson. "And you'll make sure I don't drown?"

"You'll be fine," Jackson answered. "And I'll make sure you stay that way."

Matt pushed off the floor of the pool and kicked his legs like Jackson had instructed. It actually seemed to be going rather well. He was staying up in the water better than he would have expected. He started to kick a bit harder and faster as he got more comfortable with the idea of floating there. He stopped suddenly, though, when he kicked forward and his foot made contact with something in the water.

"Ow," Jackson laughed. "Might want to tone it down just a bit."

"Sorry," Matt said with a smile. He was really glad that Jackson seemed to be a good sport about everything.

"Maybe it's time to bring the arms into it." Jackson let go of Matt's hands. "This time, when you kick off from the floor, move your arms like this to tread water and keep yourself up." Jackson demonstrated for a few seconds and then nodded at Matt. "Give it a try."

Matt stared at him for a moment. It sounded simple and in theory it wasn't anymore dangerous that what he'd just done. But he was still nervous. He held out his hands under the water, part of him wishing that Jackson just reach out and take them again. But he knew he couldn't ask for him to do that. So after another deep breath, Matt jumped up and started fluttering his feet. He used his arms to tread the water like Jackson had shown him.

"That's it," Jackson called out. "Perfect!" Jackson's smile was distracting, but Matt managed to stay focused on his task. Jackson let him continue for a few more seconds before putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's good for now. You're picking this all up rather quickly." Jackson looked over to the other end of the pool. "Ready to take this to some deeper water?"

"I'm not sure," Matt answered. He wasn't worried about getting hurt. Jackson had already reassured him and he felt comfortable with Jackson across from him in the water. But he couldn't help thinking he would get over there and mess up by either flailing like a ridiculous madman or freezing up. He really didn't want to do either in front of Jackson. As understanding as Jackson had been, Matt had known him for a while now. And he seized every opportunity to make fun of someone that happened to come his way.

"We don't have to," Jackson replied. "But it's hard to test your skill until you're in a place where the floor of the pool isn't in easy reach."

Matt looked to the end of the pool and then back at Jackson. "You won't laugh at me if I change my mind?"

"Of course not. I told you before that I don't think there's anything wrong with being scared of the water, especially if you don't know how to swim. But because that last part is something that can be fixed, there's no reason to go through life being afraid."

Matt laughed. Jackson made it sound so logical, but Matt knew it was anything and everything but. "If you say so."

Jackson grabbed Matt's arm and led him toward the other end of the pool. "When it gets too deep to walk, just push off and kick your feet. We won't need to go much further than that."

Matt did his best to follow Jackson's instructions. He really didn't like the idea of going into deeper water, but he was never going to get over his fear unless he faced it. "Can't touch here," Matt announced.

"Perfect," Jackson replied. He stepped back from Matt and let go of his arm. "Now, just do what we practiced there."

Matt started treading water with his arms as soon as Jackson let go. He smiled when he realized he was keeping his head above the water. Jackson moved in beside him and put an arm against his stomach. He pushed Matt's lower half back slightly and then up to the surface of the water. Matt tensed and Jackson let him go, then pulled him back over to the shallower end of the pool.

"Sorry," Jackson apologized. "Too much too fast. Need to get you more comfortable with the idea of floating in general before I try to teach to actual swimming techniques."

Matt nodded. "It's okay. I just wasn't used to being in the water like that and even with your arm there, I felt a bit too shaky." In fact, Matt realized he was still shaking a bit as he stood there in the water. The water was warm, as was the pool house, so he knew he wasn't shivering from cold.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"I-- I think so," Matt answered. "Just still a bit overwhelmed."

Jackson moved around behind Matt and put his arms around him. "That better?"

Matt realized that Jackson probably thought he was shaking because he was cold. What other explanation could there be for this random embrace. But he certainly wasn't going to complain about it. "It is," he answered as he turned to face Jackson. "But this would be even better." Matt leaned in and kissed him. Jackson didn't resist and after a few seconds opened his mouth and let Matt's tongue inside. Jackson's hands gripped Matt's back and pulled their bodies together tightly. Matt wasn't entirely sure where the urge (and courage) to suddenly be so bold came from, but he had other things to think about in that moment.

Jackson pulled them slowly over to the edge of the pool and turned them around so that Matt's back was against the pool wall. Matt's hands explored the back that he was admiring earlier, finding that it felt so much better than he would have imagined. Jackson's warm skin against his was more than enough to trigger an erection and and he could feel it pushing against Jackson's thigh, a few layers of fabric in between.

"Here," Jackson said as he leaned back and helped Matt up to sit on the edge of the pool. Somehow Jackson reached down and pulled Matt's trunks off in the process, which Matt realized when he felt the tile of the floor against his bare skin. Jackson smiled as he looked at Matt's cock, which was now almost at Jackson's eye level. "Looks like you're not experiencing any shrinkage here."

Matt laughed. Before he could respond, however, Jackson's lips had slid around his cock and it pushed into his throat. Matt let out a groan and balled his hands into fists. He settled back just a bit, trying to reassure himself that he wasn't going to slip off and back into the water if he let himself relax too much. Jackson's hands rested on Matt's thighs as his head rocked forward. He had no problem taking the full length of Matt's cock and it occurred to Matt that Jackson had probably done this before. He wasn't sure why the notion hadn't come up before, especially after Jackson's suggestive offer to teach him to swim. But Jackson had always presented as straight and Matt had entertained the standard idea of what that meant. Turned out swimming wasn't the only thing Matt was learning that night. He smiled at that fact and then let out another loud groan as the tip of his cock hit the back of Jackson's throat again.

Jackson pushed himself back into the water a few inches and then climbed out of the pool next to Matt. He peeled off his wet trunks and walked over to a lounge chair. He lay down on it and reached down to give his cock a few quick strokes. Matt wasn't sure why; he saw Jackson was hard before he got out of the water. But then he soon understood. Somehow Jackson's cock seemed to grow another two inches. Matt estimated it was at least nine and a half, possibly even just a little longer than ten. That was more than he was used to, but there was something about Jackson that made him very eager to give it a try. He walked over an knelt next to the chair, taking Jackson's cock into his mouth without a word.

"You're good at this," Jackson whispered between breaths as Matt bobbed his head up and down on Jackson's lap. Matt didn't need the encouragement - he was enjoying himself even more than he'd expected - but he would certainly take it. He could taste Jackson's precome and he stopped for just a moment to savor it, the tip of Jackson's cock resting just inside his mouth.

"You're pretty incredible yourself," Matt said as he took a break from Jackson's cock to plant a few kisses on his stomach.

"And that's just the beginning," Jackson replied. He rolled off of the chair and onto his knees. He put a hand on the back of Matt's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When Jackson released him, he slid his hand down onto Matt's back and urged him onto his hands and knees. Matt obliged and let out a gasp when he felt Jackson's tongue slide across his hole. Jackson flicked his tongue a few more times before spreading Matt's cheeks apart with his hands.

"Oh, damn," Matt called out as he felt what he assumed was one of Jackson's fingers press against his asshole. He relaxed slightly and let Jackson's finger push inside. Jackson worked very slowly at first, but picked up speed as Matt allowed himself to relax a bit more. After a few more thrusts, a second finger joined Jackson's first and Matt let out another moan. Jackson leaned forward and kissed the back of Matt's neck. Matt could feel Jackson's fingers working and stretching his hole as Jackson moved them in a circular motion instead of just in and out. Matt bucked back against Jackson's fingers, trying to help Jackson get them as deep as he could.

"Someone's a bit eager." Jackson laughed and pushed a third finger into the mix. He held them all inside of Matt for just a moment before pulling them all the way out and sliding them in again. Matt threw his head back and groaned, and he could see Jackson smiling down at him. "Ready for the real thing?"

"I think my body's already answered that one for you," Matt answered. He could feel a bead of precome forming on his cock. He gasped again when he felt Jackson's tongue licked the tip, taking the precome into his mouth.

"Looking forward to more of that," Jackson whispered as he positioned himself behind Matt and lined his cock up against his hole. "But first, this."

Matt was glad that Jackson had done a great job of preparing him. He winced slightly as Jackson pushed inside but that was quickly followed by a long moan of pleasure. Jackson worked slowly but with an intensity that Matt could almost feel coming off of Jackson's cock and pushing right up through him. He closed his eyes as he felt Jackson's legs against his ass, signaling that Matt had taken the entire length. The both held there for a moment, not making any sound, Matt holding his breath. As Jackson slowly slid his cock back out of Matt, they both groaned and Jackson laughed. "You're ass is incredible."

"You probably say that to every guy you fuck," Matt responded with a laugh of his own.

"I don't. And even if I did, it's not like I fuck a lot of guys."

Matt stopped laughing. He wanted to ask Jackson what that meant, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Jackson's cock was pressed against his hole again and he didn't want to miss out on feeling it inside him again. "Well, you're not fucking anyone right na--" Matt's voice trailed off as Jackson slammed into him. "Fuck," Matt called out.

"I am," Jackson whispered in his ear as he pulled back and pushed forward again, building into slow and steady thrusting. "Your eager ass makes it so easy, you know."

"Guess it just likes the way you feel." Matt closed his eyes and curled his fingers. Jackson had found a sweet spot and was hitting it repeatedly. Matt worried he was going to fall over if he didn't focus. His back arched on one particularly forceful thrust. "If you keep that up, Jacks, I'm going to come."

"Do you not want to? I thought that's what fucking was all about." Jackson pinched his ass.

"I do, just not-- right away--"

Jackson pulled out and stood. He reached down for Matt's hand and helped him to his feet. "Okay, then." He pushed Matt gently over to the lounge chair and nodded for him to lie down on it. Jackson pushed a button on the side and it lifted up an extra two feet from the floor. Once Matt was situated on his back, Jackson stood at Matt's feet and lifted them up to rest on his shoulders. Without another word, Jackson pushed his cock back into Matt and started fucking him again.

Matt looked up at Jackson's face. There was an intensity there that Matt very much appreciated. Every time their eyes met, though, Matt could see that Jackson was truly enjoying himself, and that made his cock tingle even more. He reached down and stroked himself as his eyes darted up and down, studying every in of Jackson's torso. Jackson leaned forward to kiss him and held there for a moment before moving back to an upright position.

"I'm getting close," Jackson said, giving him a wink.

"Me, too," Matt replied, stroking his cock a bit faster. "In fact, I'm gonnaa---" Matt shot his load onto his stomach, his ass tightening around Jackson's cock with each pulse.

Jackson looked down at him with a smile before pulling his cock out and giving it a few quick strokes. "Gahhh," Jackson called out as strands of come shot from his cock and landed next to Matt's. Jackson knelt next to the side of the lounge chair and kissed Matt's stomach. He licked up one of the pools of white liquid and made a quiet moan of satisfaction. He leaned down and gave Matt another kiss.

"That was great," Matt said, smiling up at Jackson, who wandered over to pick up their towels.

"It was," Jackson agreed. He tossed a towel to Matt who used it to clean himself up. "We should probably go shower and then maybe we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good to me," Matt answered. "And thank you."

"I always aim to please my master," Jackson replied as he wandered toward the changing room

Matt's smile faded and his face went white. "What do you mean?"

"Just that, contrary to what some people think, I always think that the bottom is the one in control. It's about his wants and needs and making sure he's satisfied."

"Really?" The color started to return to Matt's face, but he was still a bit confused.

Jackson walked back over and put an arm around him. "Yes. Really. I mean if that had been all about me,it could have easily just been a bunch of uncoordinated grunting and thrusting for a couple of minutes until I came and then I'd walk away."

Matt laughed. "And that's different from what happened just now how?"

"Ass," Jackson retorted as he gave him a tap on the back of his head. He led Matt into the changing room. Matt smiled as he stepped under the hot stream of the shower. This had been everything he'd dreamed and more. And even if it only happened because of the effects of the Kanima, he didn't really mind. Because at this moment, he noted as he looked across at Jackson who was smiling back at him, they both seemed happy. What could be the harm in that?


End file.
